¿De quien es el mejor plan?
by Miru Mangetsu
Summary: Francia, USA, Rusia y España discuten el mejor plan espacial. ¿Cual sera el mejor?


**•Nota (1): **Basado en el chiste de esta pagina ( http:/ www. todohumor .com/ humor/ chistes/lospaises )  
**•Nota (2):** No quiero ofender a nadie ni a nada con esto, lo hice por diversion y si ofendo a alguna persona mis mas sinceras disculpas  
**•Disclaimer:** Tanto el chiste, como los personajes, no son de mi propiedad.

* * *

**¿De quien es el mejor plan?**

Un día como cualquier otro, la primer potencia mundial; alias Estados Unidos de América, el país del amor; nuestro amado Francia, el aterrador y adorable señor de Siberia; Rusia y el país de la pasión; la madre patria de la mitad de todas las personas que están leyendo esto; el querido España, estaban reunidos en la NASA por vaya a saber que motivo.

-¡Bien! ¡Esta decidido! –Bramo Francia, alzando el brazo. – ¡Mi plan es el mejor! ¡Contribuye más a la ciencia!

-Estas equivocado, da. –Opuso el ruso con una sonrisa. – Es OBVIO que mi plan es mucho mejor. –

-Ahaha~ Están todos equivocados, ¡El mío es mejor! –Alardeo USA, ruidosos como siempre. –

España no dijo nada, dio un sorbo a su café nada más.

Estaban discutiendo cual país iba a hacer una mejor contribución a la ciencia e historia astrológica, física, etc. Todos los planes eran prometedores, pero…

-Esta claro que mi idea es mejor, _Amerique._ –Sonrió el francés, de lado. – El plan de mi país de ir a la Luna y traer el secreto de la vida allí es sencillamente perfecto y atractivo, como yo. –Se alabo, de paso. –

Rusia rio, siniestro e irónico.

-Todos llegan a la Luna hoy en día, Francia. –El país rubio de ojos azules lo miro mal. – Rusia mandara un cohete a Marte y por fin descubriremos si hay vida allá o no. Después de todo eso es lo que quieren saber los humanos, ¿No, da? –

Ruso y francés chocaron miradas. Pero fueron interrumpidos por el americano que los tomo de los hombros y dijo animadamente:

-¡Están errados! ¡Mi plan de ir a Júpiter y explorar su anillo, descubriendo así el misterio de la vida, es sencillamente perfecto! ¡Inigualable! ¡Algo que solo un héroe como yo pensaría! –El eslavo y el franco no podían creer semejante cosa, ¿Desde cuando un anillo tenia el misterio de la vida? –

Discutieron durante un rato largo, cada uno a su manera, claro. Rusia sonriendo, sin elevar la voz, pero de vez en cuando soltando un aterrador "Kolkolkol…" que dejaba a Francia petrificado; que cuando veía que los ex combatientes de la Guerra Fría empezaban a reñir de más, intervenía para que no pasara nada "grave".

España, con una sonrisa, se levanta de su silla y alza la voz para ser notado, por primera vez en todo e día.

-Pues, chicos, su plan no es nada comparado con lo que pensamos hacer nosotros. –Dijo, confiado. –

-¿Eh? –Los otros tres lo miraron sorprendidos. – ¿Cómo que tu plan es mejor que el nuestro? –Dijeron al mismo tiempo. –

El de ojos verdes entre cierra los ojos y alza un dedo, explicando su plan.

-¡España piensa enviar un cohete al Sol! ¡Por que allí si que esta el verdadero secreto de la vida en el Universo! –

Uno…

Dos…

…Tres minutos fueron necesarios para procesar la información.

-¡¿Acaso estas loco, _Espagne_? –Grito desesperado el francés. –

-¿Eh? –Antonio lo miro confundido. – ¿Por qué? –

-¡¿Cómo que porque? –Alzo la voz ahora el americano. –

-Sabia que España era medio inocente, ¿Pero a tal grado? –Susurro el ruso. –

-¡¿Cómo rayos piensas mandar un cohete al Sol? ¡Se van a incinerar apenas se acerquen! –Exclamaron los tres al mismo tiempo. –

El ibérico se quedo procesando lo que dijeron durante… bueno, no fue mucho tiempo el que dispuso para echarse a reír como un loco.

-¿De que te ríes? ¡Es serio, _Espagne_! –Le critico el francés, preocupado por la salud mental de su amigo. –

-A pues, es que… ¡Me causan gracia chicos! Es que no creí que fuesen tan tontos. ¡O sea! ¡¿Acaso piensan que vamos a mandar el cohete de día? ¡Nos incineraríamos! ¡Es obvio que lo mandaremos de noche! –Sonrió alegre. –

Los otros… bueno, solo se palmearon la cabeza, con una GRANDISIMA gota en la sien.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado =) Ya saben, si conocen algun chiste de paises o nacionalidades me lo pasan sea x MP o review, les hago fic con eso para que pasen un buen rato, ¡Aja! :)

Gracias a todos por leer! Sayo~


End file.
